Marry You
by paizley
Summary: Finally fed up, Sesshomaru turned around, his amber eyes blazing with anger, "Why are you following me?" He demanded, faltering as he looked back into her big, brown doe eyes. The little girl flashed him a bright smile, dimpling her rosy cheeks as she leaned up onto her toes to kiss his cheek, her five-year old mind made up. "Cause I'm going to marry you!"
1. the first time they met

Marry You

by

paizley

* * *

disclaimer: all that you recognize, i do not own.

* * *

because the first time they met, he thought she was an annoying little twit. she, on the other hand, had tumbled head first into puppy love.

* * *

Five year old Rin peaked around her older brother, glancing warily at the large school. _It looked like a castle!_ It was a shame that the building was so big and so menacing. It stood seven stories tall, the cement blocks weathered with age and the trees eerily empty. It was nothing like her bright and cheerful pre-school. How she wished she could just go back. She frowned, unable to spot a play set. _Where do we play? _She wondered, looking up at her father. She gently tugged on his hand, "Papa?" She spoke softly, her melodious voice drifting towards her father's ear, "Do I hafta go?"

Her father chuckled, bending at his knees to be face to face with his daughter. He poked her nose gently with his finger, "Sorry squirt, but you hafta."

She pouted, her lower lip extending forward, "Really?" She sighed, her shoulders dropping as she watched the children around her bound up the stone stairs. She turned on her heel, her pigtails bouncing as she spun, "But I can help you with yours work!" Her small hands clapped together eagerly, "I cans draw you pictures and everything! Right? Right?"

"Ah," Her father rubbed his head, "Rinny, your killing me." He dug around his pocket and pulled out an orange sucker he kept for emergency situations such as these, "Look. Let's make a deal. You go to school today and I give you this sucker. Deal?" He held out the candy and grinned, "Come on," he shook it, the plastic wrapper rustling, "It's orange, your favorite."

"Otay," Rin grabbed hold of the sucker, "Can we have chocolate cake for dessert?"

Her father laughed as he stood up from the concrete sidewalk, "Sure squirt. Just let me talk to mom, ok?"

"Otay!" She launched her arms around his legs, "I love you!"

"Love you too," he patted her head playfully, taking care not to muss her pigtails. "Now Miroku," he looked towards his son who was watching the stream of girls walk past, "Take care of your sister, ok?" He fluffed his hair, "And stop checking out the chicks dude, you're here to study."

Miroku grinned as he looked up at his father, his eyes sparkling with delight, "But they're so pretty."

His father rolled his eyes, "Right. Just like your mom. Now go on," he shooed them away, "School is starting soon."

"Hm?" Miroku looked at the clock at the top of the school, "Oh." He grabbed his sisters hand, "Come on Rin, we're going to be late. Bye dad!"

"Bye," she waved to her father, "Bye papa!"

"See you guys later!"

"Roku," Rin stumbled as she tried to follow her brother, "You're going so fast!"

"It's because you're so short," he teased, slowing down his pace. He stopped as they walked through the front doors, "Ok. You're in kindergarden, which is in the front hall." He pointed to the corridor to his left, "And I'm in second grade, which means I'm in the right wing," he pointed down the hall, "Got it?"

Rin nodded, bouncing on her heels. "Uh-huh."

"Good." He grinned wide, his missing front teeth showing, "I'll see you at recess!" He ran off, leaving Rin to wander off by herself.

"Huh," Rin grabbed the straps of her bright pink backpack and walked towards the hall, teetering to the right ever so often because of the large water bottle that hung off of her bag.

"Why hello there," a woman loomed overhead, her bright smile warm and comforting, "Are you lost?"

"Erm," Rin paused for a moment, thinking hard as she stared at the floor. _Am I lost?_ "Yes."

The woman laughed, "Well good thing I found you then. Do you know who your teacher is supposed to be?"

"Uh," Rin starred back at the woman blankly before grabbing the note from her pocket. She thrusted the note up towards the woman, "Here!"

"Well perfect! You're in my class," she held the door open for Rin, "My name is Mrs. Hiroto."

"Hello! My name's Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin," the teacher bent down to shake her hand, "Class starts in just a couple minutes. Why don't you find a seat and get comfy?"

"Otay," Rin's sandaled feet pattered against the classroom tiles. She looked around the class, taking a seat next to a girl with the prettiest red-hair she had ever seen. Soon enough, the class started and so began Rin's first day of school.

* * *

During lunch the entire student population of Shikon West elementary school had congregated in one large play area. There were play sets and a small forest to the end, with a jungle jim and a soccer field in the middle. Rin however, found herself alone as she sat on a green bench, watching as the kids played with each other. She shrugged, unfazed, fishing a sucker from her dress pocket. She grinned in anticipation, removing the plastic and moved to place the candy into her mouth.

"Lookie here, this little girl has found my sucker!" A daunting voice came from behind her, snickering ensuing from the sides.

Rin gulped as she turned around, her eyes widening as she spotted the three older boys. "H-hello," she greeted softly, her gaze darting from each boy. The tallest was obviously the leader, his expression wolfish as he licked his lips predatorily at the candy. He was flanked by two smaller boys, each wearing a shirt with a skull on it.

"Yo," the leader of the group crossed his arms, "Why don't you give me that sucker and we'll leave you alone."

"Yeah!" The smaller boy waved his fist, "We'll beat you up if you don't!"

Rin began to tremble in fear, whimpering as her arm extended to give them her candy, "Otay, here."

The leader grinned, snatching the sucker from her hand. "Perfect, red's my favorite."

He was about to pop it in his mouth when he was interrupted. "Really Kouga?" A dry voice came from her left, "Taking candy from a little girl? I thought you were better than that."

Rin looked to her side, gasping as she spotted the older boy. _He looked like an angel! _

"Heh, whatever Sesshomaru," Kouga shrugged his shoulders, holding the sucker to the side, "She's just some loser kid."

"And let me guess," Sesshomaru raised his brow, "You think terrorizing kids like her is fun."

Kouga snorted, "I don't know why you're standing up for her. What, you in love with her or something?"

Sesshomaru growled, agitated, "Enough. Leave now or I'll be the one to beat you to a pulp."

"Whatever," Kouga whistled, tossing the sucker at the girl, "Have fun with your girlfriend Takahashi."

Sesshomaru shook his head, glancing briefly at the girl who was starring blankly at the sucker on the bench. _You're welcome, _he thought sarcastically, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Her squeaky voice erupted from her small body, "Wait for me!" She huffed to catch up to him, bending forward when he stopped, "Thank you!" She bowed repeatedly, "Thank you for saving my candy."

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked her over, noting that she wore an orange sundress and had paint smudged across her cheek. _She was a mess, _he thought, turning on his heel to leave.

Rin simply grinned as he walked away, following him obediently as he walked around the playground. _He's so pretty! Like a movie star! _She wondered what his favorite candy was, she hoped it was suckers. Oh how she loved suckers. She glanced up, speeding up to stay behind him. _Or maybe he likes sour candies! _She had a secret bag of them hidden underneath her pillow. She sighed dreamily, _she liked him. Even if he didn't talk a lot. Or at all. But that was ok, she liked him enough. _

She soon began to daydream, imagining a life together. _We'd live in a castle with dragons and frogs. Oh! And a cotton candy machine and rainbows and cupcakes... _

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru snarled as he whipped his head, _that girl was still behind him. Kami, _he glared, taking a sharp turn around the swings and ducked into the small grove of trees. _How annoying. _His eyes twitched as he heard a soft pattering of feet against the grass and her soft voice singing about cotton candy and birds. _Not that he was listening to it or anything. She was just an annoying little thing that was getting on his nerves. _

Finally fed up, Sesshomaru turned around, his amber eyes blazing with anger, "Why are you following me?" He demanded, faltering as he looked back into her big, brown doe eyes.

The little girl flashed him a bright smile, dimpling her rosy cheeks as she leaned up onto her toes to kiss his cheek, her five-year old mind made up. "Cause I'm going to marry you!"

And in that moment, for the first time in his 8 year old existence, he was speechless. Stunned. Absolutely, positively flabbergasted. _Wh-wh-at? _

The little girl bounced up and down, "I'm going to marry you," she repeated, gently tucking her small hand into his. "Sos I have to be your best friend first. Ok?"

"I-" Sesshomaru glanced down at their interlaced hands, _when did that happen? _"You..."

"Yay!" She hugged his arm, "Let's go play on the swing-set and then the monkey bars and thens maybe we can build a sandcastle!"

"I-" Sesshomaru soon found himself being dragged towards the play set. _How is someone so small so strong? _He wondered as he was pushed onto the end of the teeter totter. "Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Rin's name's Rin!" She clapped her hands and ran to the other end of the teeter totter, "I'm going to be your wife when we grows up!"

Sesshomaru sighed, pinching his nose, _Kami, why did he have to save her and her stupid sucker? _

"We're going to live happily ever after like in the story books and everything!" She frowned as she struggled to get into her seat, "And, and we're going to have three babies and four dogs and six cats and three birds and live in a gigantical mansion with flowers on the roof! Ok?" She beamed as she looked back at him, taking his silence as an acceptance of their relationship. "Yay! Rin likes being best friends with Sesshy-maru!"

Sesshomaru groaned, pushing his legs up so the teeter totter began to move. _He so didn't want to be married to this annoying little... thing. _He snorted, watching as her pigtails bounced up and down. _Even if she was sort of cute, in a pathetic puppy dog sort of way. Yeah, _he felt the sides of his mouth lift as they continued, _she was just an annoying little thing. _

* * *

Later that day Rin skipped alongside her father and brother, running eagerly towards the doors of the apartment complex in which they lived. When they arrived on the sixteenth floor she shot towards their apartment and knocked furiously on the doors. "Mama," she called out, "Mama!"

"Hello Rinny," a bubbly young woman opened the door, kneeling down to embrace her daughter. "How was your first day of school?"

"Goods!" Rin glanced up at her father and grinned as he fluffed her hair, "I mets a new friend."

"Oh really? And what's her name?"

Rin shook her head, her pigtails slapping lightly against her cheeks, "Nuh-uh. He's a boy."

"Oh," her mother raised her eyebrows, her tone serious, "A boy, huh?"

"Yup!" Rin leaned forward to peck her mother's cheek, "And I'm going to marry him."

Her parents eyes widened at her bold statement, her mother struggling not to laugh, "I-" She covered her mouth, glancing up at her husband who looked equally as amused, "Well then." She cleared her throat, standing up to lean against her husband's form, "Is he a nice little boy?"

"Mm," Rin tapped her chin, thinking back to their encounter, "Nope!" She skipped through the doors, a wide smile donning her face, "But he's handsome!"

* * *

heh :P


	2. meeting the parents

Marry You

by

paizley

* * *

disclaimer: all that you recognize, i do not own.

* * *

because meeting the parents just makes things official.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he sat in the backseat of the Landrover, crossing his arms stubbornly over his small frame. He glared at his younger brother who had just opened his bag of crisps, the pickled scent overpowering the clean woody smell of the vehicle.

Inuyasha popped a chip into his mouth unabashed, shrugging as he held the bag out to Sesshomaru, "Want some?"

"No," he replied, his tone clipped with ice. _Idiot._

"So," Izayoi turned around in the passenger seat, her face bright, "How was your first day of school boys?" She asked, clapping her hands together.

"Enh," Inuyasha shrugged, "'Roku and I kicked the third-grade's butt at soccer."

"Yash," she gave him a stern expression, "Language."

"Keh," Inuyasha flopped his head against the headrest, "Whatever. We won, k?"

"How about you Sesshomaru?" She asked sweetly to the moody eight-year old, "Meet anyone new?" She looked to her husband who playfully shook his head, "Any girls per-chance?"

Sesshomaru's gaze lifted to meet his step-mother's and shook his head, "No."

"No?" Inuyasha snorted, bits of chewed up chip spewing out of his mouth as he spoke, "How about that girl who was following you around like a lost puppy?"

Sesshomaru snarled at his brother, "She's... leave her out of this!"

"Why?" Inuyasha taunted him, "You in love with her or something?"

"No!" He struggled to calm himself down, "She's an annoying, stupid _girl_. This Sesshomaru _hates_ her."

"Oh my," Izayoi held a hand to her heart, "What's her name sweetie?"

Sesshomaru sighed, spitting it out in disgust, "Rin."

"Rin," Izayoi smiled, _her name means companion. _She laid her hand on her husband's arm, _how lovely! _"Well it seems like she's got a crush on you."

Sesshomaru huffed, finding her proclamation utterly absurd, "She wants to marry me."

"She must be stupid then," Inuyasha concluded, picking his nose with his pinkie finger, "Only a stupid-head would want to marry you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Please Inuyasha, try to be more sophisticated."

"Yash, don't pick your nose dear." Izayoi handed him a tissue from her purse, "Well Sesshomaru, I'm delighted you've finally made a friend."

Sesshomaru frowned, "She's not my friend," he muttered, looking out of the tinted windows. _Rin. Even her name was stupid. Just like those stupid bows she wore in her hair. And those stupid big baby eyes. Stupid Rin. _

* * *

The next morning Rin waited by the front doors of Shikon West elementary, having dragged her brother and father out of their apartment by seven in the morning to ensure that they would be here first. Miroku yawned as he laid against the stone walls of the building, waiting for his own friends to arrive. He glanced up at his sister and shook his head, "Rin, did we really have to be here so early? No one's here yet."

"Of course!" Rin bounced up on her heels eagerly, "Rin has to say good morning to her husband, silly."

"Oh," Miroku shrugged, looking at the long driveway. "Well I think that's their car."

Rin's eyes widened as a sleek black car pulled up to the school. A tall man exited the driver's side, his long silver hair tied back. He wore an expensive suit, his tie a deep purple, and his shoes black leather. Rin gasped as she caught sight of his face as he bent down slightly to open the doors to the back. "Wh-who's that?" Rin asked, her breath taken away. _He was so handsome... plus he looked so much like Sesshomaru! Maybe that was what Sesshomaru would look like when he was older..._

"I think that's their dad," Miroku took his sister's hand and dragged her over to meet the Takahashi family. "Hey Yash, Mr. Takahashi" Miroku greeted them as the young boy exited the vehicle, "You up for some soccer?"

"Keh, hell yeah," Inuyasha hiked his backpack on his shoulder, "We're going to kick some ass."

"Eloquent," Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically as he got out of the car, stunned to find himself face to face with that five-year old horror. _Not again. _

"Sesshy-maru!" Rin ran to hug him, her face burying itself into his maroon sweater. _How she loved his smell. Laundry and shampoo. _"Did Sesshy-chan miss Rin? Cause Rin missed Sesshy-maru."

Sesshomaru sighed as he struggled to push her off of him, "Release me Rin," he ordered, willing himself to not shove her. _I will not hurt a girl. I will not hurt a girl. I will NOT hurt a girl. _

"Otay," Rin reluctantly pulled back and smiled, "Rin's glad to see you again!"

"Sesshomaru," the tall man spoke, his voice rich and smooth, "I don't think I've met your little friend before."

"Oh," Rin grinned at the man, "Hello! Rin is Rin. Rin is sorry for being im-po-lite and not introduce-sa-sing herself. Rin is going to be Sesshy-maru's wife one day. I thinks when Rin's 12 we'll get married, ne Sesshy-maru?"

"Ah," the tall man's eyes sparkled with cheer, highly amused by this little girl, "The infamous Rin. A pleasure," he held out his hand, to which Rin shyly took and shook. "Tell me Rin, has my boy been treating you well?"

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru who was pinching the arch of his nose, "Well... Sesshy-maru could be nicer to Rin, but that's ok! Rin will make sure that Sesshy-maru is good to her!"

"My, my, a woman who knows what she wants. I'm surprised you have such a fine taste in women Sesshomaru," he teased his son, who he knew was wishing he could walk off a cliff. "Well I have to go to work, do play nice won't you boys?" His sons nodded obediently. "Good. It was nice to meet you Rin." He hid a smile, "I look forward to the wedding."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, gritting through his teeth, "Father." He sighed as Rin took his hand and led him to the playground, her small feet skipping on the concrete.

"Rin thinks your daddy's really nice Sesshy-maru. Rin thinks that he's really handsome too, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru shot her a look, "No." _Why did she think her father was handsome? Absurd. _He growled, _not that he was jealous or anything. _He looked at her disdainfully, _stupid girl. _

Rin giggled, "Otay. Today, Sesshy-maru, Rin wants to play house. Sesshy-maru will be the daddy and Rin will be the mommy and then we can makes Miroku-kun be the baby! That will be fun, right? And then we can plays on the jungle jim again and then the teeter totter and then..."

Sesshomaru groaned as he looked up the sky, _Kami, what did he do to deserve this punishment? _

* * *

After school Rin waited with Miroku and the Takahashi boys for their parents to pick them up. Rin still stubbornly held onto Sesshomaru's hand and Sesshomaru had long given up trying to get her to stop.

"Daddy!" Rin bounced up on her tiptoes as she spotted her father walking towards the school. He wore a simple blue sweater and grey jeans, his glasses perched on top of his head. She released her hold on Sesshomaru and ran to her dad, who picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed, utterly delighted, kissing her father's cheek as he set her down on the sidewalk. "Daddy," she grabbed his hand and led her to Sesshomaru, "This is Sesshy-maru!"

"_Sesshomaru_, actually," he replied dryly, eyeing the man up and down.

"Oh," Rin's dad suddenly became very protective of his little girl, tucking her behind his body, "You're Sesshomaru eh?" _Kami, he thought he would have at least a solid decade until he would have to deal with boys who wanted to touch his baby with their grubby little hands. _

"Yes! Rin's going to marry him and be his wifes!" Rin grinned, latching onto her father's side, "Will daddy miss Rin when she marries Sesshy-maru?"

"I..." He looked down to his daughter and groaned, _damn puppy dog eyes, _Rin's father knelt onto the sidewalk, "Course I will." His eyes softened, "You're my little jelly bean." _My little baby girl. _"You're growing up already, aren't you? I'm already meeting your fiancé and everything, aren't I? What's next, cake testing?"

Rin laughed, shaking her head, "Silly daddy, daddy should know I want a chocolate wedding cake!"

"Of course, silly me." He sighed, feeling nostalgic as he kissed her forehead, "Don't forget about ol' pops when you get married, ok?"

"Kay," Rin giggled as he tapped her nose, "Rin won't forget you daddy. Rin loves daddy!" She hugged him tight, "Rin wants daddy and Sesshy-maru to be friends, ok? Just like in the movies, right?"

"Right," Rin's father sighed as he stood up, rubbing his neck as he extended his hand, "Sesshy-maru, it's nice to meet you."

"_Sesshomaru_," he muttered darkly, _Kami, he hated that stupid nickname. _Reluctantly he took the man's hand and shook it. He ignored the look on Inuyasha's face and the movement he was making with his hand that looked like a whip being cracked.

"Right. _Sesshomaru. _So..." he stood awkwardly, searching for conversation ideas. _Kami, what do you talk about to an eight-year old kid that wanted to marry your daughter?_ "Uh, you're going to marry my daughter?"

"I..." Sesshomaru glanced at Rin who was clapping her hands eagerly at their exchange. For some goddamn reason he couldn't say no, "I guess."

"Well... ok." Rin's father gave him a stern look, "But if Rin ever comes home crying because of you, I swear to Kami that I will take my gun and shoot you in the foot, then your other foot, and then your heart, you got it?"

Sesshomaru blinked, terrified, "Y-yes sir," he stuttered, rooted to the ground. _Kami, is it even legal to utter death threats to eight-year olds? _

"Glad we're on the same page," he smirked, fluffing the stunned boy's impeccably placed hair before picking Rin up and set her on his hip. "Come on 'Roku, let's head home." He held his son's hand and led them to their apartment, "Unless you have some future wife to introduce me to." He snickered at his own joke, glancing at Rin who was waving furiously at her little boyfriend.

"Well I did ask one girl to marry me today, but she just yelled at me and ran away," Miroku shrugged, "I don't know how you did it Rin."

"Simple!" Rin laid her head on her father's shoulder, "Rin's much cuter than onii-san."

Miroku made a face, "What! Come on! I'm so good looking! I could have any girl on this planet! In this galaxy! I could get an alien to marry me!"

Rin and her father laughed, "Then why does Rin-chan have a boyfriend and Miroku only has girls running away from him?"

"Err," Miroku frowned, his ego deflating, "Well... whatever." His face was sullen, scuffing his heels, "I don't need a stupid girlfriend anyways."

* * *

1, 2, 3... awwwww, poor Miroku :P


	3. in sickness and in health

Marry You

by

paizley

* * *

disclaimer: all that you recognize, i do not own.

* * *

because like any good wife would, she took care of him when he was sick.

* * *

Rin frowned as she walked around the playground, her hands stuck stubbornly on her hips as she stalked up to her older brother and his group of miscreant friends. "Miroku!" She exclaimed, her small body jumping up to tug on his ponytail, "I needs to talk to you!"

Miroku groaned, reluctantly turning to face her, "Rinnnn," he whined, "I told you not to talk to me when we're at school."

"Hmmph," she crossed her arms, "Too bads. If you're mean to me I'm going to tell mom!"

Miroku sighed, dropping his shoulders, "Whatever." Behind him his friends snickered, amused that their friend was being bossed around by a little girl. "What do you want?"

"Yay!" Rin's face burst into a smile, "Ok, you're going to help Rin. Rin wants to know where Sesshy is."

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he's avoiding you."

Her smile fell, "A-avoid-did-ding me?" Her chubby cheeks quivered, "W-why?" Her small shoulders hunched forward, her voice muted with worry, "Does Sesshy-maru not like Rin anymore?"

"Uh," Miroku made a face, his heart clenching at the sight of his younger sister's puppy dog face. "Gah. Yash," he glanced towards his friend, "Where's your brother?"

"Keh," the boy flinched at the question, "The ice prince is sick. Good riddance I say," he mumbled, eyeing the girl up and down. "I don't know why you care about him anyways. He thinks you're the most annoying thing on the planet."

Rin pouted, "No he doesn't!" She stomped her foot against the gravel, "Sesshy-maru loves Rin-chan! Rin-chan is going to marry Sesshy-maru."

"Right," Inuyasha shook his head, "Well he's sick ok?"

"Sick?" Rin thought briefly, tapping her finger against her chin, "Then Rin will be like Rin's mommy and take care of Sesshy-maru!"

Inuyasha burst out in laughter, kneeling over, hands on his knees, "Ah, that'd be great. I'd pay to see that. You know what," he grinned at Miroku, "I'll take you back to my place after school so you can take care of _Sesshy-_maru."

"Really?" Rin clapped her hands together, "Otay! Thanks Inu-kun!" She hugged the boy firmly, "You'll be a good uncle to our babies!"

Inuyasha struggled not to laugh, "Yeah," he patted the little girl's head, "We'll see about that."

* * *

After school, Rin followed Inuyasha and her brother faithfully to Inuyasha's home. She skipped along the sidewalk, humming to herself as she took in the new scenery. The houses along this street were gigantic and modern, each one different from the neighboring homes.

"This one's mine," Inuyasha stood in front of the wrought iron gates, entering in a code on a small keypad.

"Wow," Rin's eyes widened, "You live here?" This house was so pretty, the exterior made of black bricks, the windows shiny and there was even a small garden in the front.

"Yeah." He shrugged, unabashed as he walked through the opening gates. "Yo," he knocked on the doors, "Mom!"

"Hello dear," a woman opened the door, her warm smile adorning her young face, "Oh! And who are you two?" She asked, "Friends of Yash?"

"Keh," Inuyasha pointed to Miroku, "This one's my friend." He then pointed to Rin, "That one's... I don't know what the heck she is."

"Yash," her voice was stern, "Language."

"Keh, yeah, yeah," he walked through the doors of the house, kicking off his shoes. "Come on Roku, we can play in my room."

"Okay," Miroku grinned at the beautiful woman in front of him, bowing low, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Takahashi."

"Oh, aren't you charming?" The woman laughed lightly, "It was nice to meet you too Miroku."

Miroku sighed as he let his friend drag him through the halls, "Yash... I think I'm in love," he murmured dreamily, looking back at the woman.

"So," The woman looked back at the little girl questioningly, bending forward onto her knees, "Who are you here for then?"

"Sesshy-maru," Rin beamed, "Rin's going to be Sesshy-maru's wife."

The woman's eyes widened in recognition, "Oh! I've heard so much about you," she closed the door behind Rin, "Well come on in little one. Sesshomaru's not feeling that great today but he should be well enough to spend some time with his... future wife." She laughed, taking Rin's hand and led her to the kitchen. "I know, why don't you bring up a tray of food for him?"

"Otay!" Rin thanked the woman as she helped her up to sit on the marble counters, her small feet swinging as she watched Inuyasha's mother grab some things from the cabinets.

"So Rin," Izayoi turned on the stove and began to heat some soup, "How old are you?"

"Rin's five." Rin played with her dress, wishing she had worn something prettier to be visiting her future husband. "Are you that pretty man's wife? The one with white hair like Sesshy-maru?"

Izayoi laughed, "Why yes, I am. I'm also Inuyasha's mom and Sesshomaru's step-mom."

"Step-mom." Rin shrugged, she had no idea what that meant. "Um...so...does..." she spoke hesitantly, "Does Inuyasha's mom know if Sesshy-maru thinks Rin is annoying?"

"Hm?" Izayoi turned to look at the little girl, her smile faltering as she looked at her sad face, "Why of course not." She turned the heat down and moved towards the little girl, "I happen to think that Sesshomaru is very fond of you."

"Really?" Rin grinned, her mood perking up, "Otay." She glanced at the kitchen counter, "Can Rin help Inuyasha's mommy?"

"Why of course," Izayoi brought a stool over and set it underneath Rin's feet, "Why don't you help me set Sesshomaru's tray." She brought Rin down and handed Rin a blue napkin. "You know," she murmured conspiratorially, "Sesshomaru doesn't have many friends. He likes to think that he doesn't need any, but I think he has a soft spot for you."

"Oh," Rin blushed, gently setting a fork and spoon onto the haphazardly folded napkin, "Rin likes that. Rin thinks Sesshy-maru is very pretty."

Izayoi giggled, pouring a small bowl of soup, "Yes, he is very pretty isn't he?"

"Yes," Rin grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and added it to the tray, "He doesn't talk a lot. But that's ok. Rin talks for Sesshy." She smiled, pushing herself back to admire the tray, "I'm all done!"

"Well done," Izayoi set the soup onto the tray and handed it to Rin, "Now be careful holding this, the soup is very hot."

"Otay," Rin bobbed her head eagerly, "Rin promises to be careful."

"Wonderful," Izayoi slowly lead Rin up the tall staircase, through a long hallway and stopped in front of a brown door. "Sesshomaru darling," she sang, knocking on the mahogany, "I've brought you some soup." She heard a grunt in response, "All right Rin," she pushed open the doors and nudged the little girl through, "After you." She grinned as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Rin teeter towards the bed. _Ah, _she thought, returning down to the kitchen, _young love._

"H-hi Sesshy-maru," Rin greeted him gently, walking ever so slowly to try and avoid spilling the soup.

Sesshomaru opened one eye lazily, watching as that annoying little girl set the tray next to him on his large bed. _Kami, she had the audacity to come into his home? Was nothing sacred? _He frowned, his gaze meeting her bright brown eyes. _Stupid, annoying little girl. _

Rin, entirely oblivious to his sour mood, grinned, elated to see her future husband. "Sesshy-maru!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck for a quick hug, strangling him in the process. "Rin-chan's happy to see you! Rin was lonely at school because her bestest friend ever wasn't there. But now Rin's happy and Rin's going to take care of you because you're sick, ok?"

He growled, jerking his body away. "Get off of me," he struggled to breathe, gasping for air when she released him and began to run circles around his bed.

"Rin needs to tidy your bed," she told him, smoothing out his blanket and picked up the tissues scattered about and tossed them into the trash bin. "Does Sesshy-maru need help eating?" She asked, returning to his side of the bed, cocking her head to the side.

He glared at her, setting the tray onto his lap, "This Sesshomaru can feed himself."

"Ok!" Rin set her elbows on top of the bed and rested her chin on top of her palms. She looked up at him eagerly, "Rin will watch Sessy-maru eat then."

His eyebrow twitched, "Very well," he muttered, taking his spoon and lifted it to his mouth. They sat in silence, Rin's grin widening every time he ate. _She was just going to stare at him? _He growled, _go__ddamn it, he couldn't take it. _"How... was school?"

Rin cocked her head to the side, thinking carefully. "Rin was lonely without her Sesshy-kun, but, Rin learned how to use write her name! Like this," she held up her pointer finger and wrote her name in the air in front of her, "R-I-N." She giggled, setting her hands back onto the comforter.

"Hn," Sesshomaru gave her a soft smile, which he simply attributed to the medicine in his system. _He didn't find this girl entertaining. _"Incorrect."

Rin's smile fell, her shoulders lowering. "Oh," she pouted, "Rin did it wrong? Rin is stupid." Her lips quivered, "Rin is sorry. Rin knows she has to be really really smart because Sesshy-maru is really really smart, so Rin will trys harder to be smarterer."

He sighed, noting the moisture accumulating in her big, brown eyes. _He hated crying. _"Come," he gestured for her to sit next to him, "This Sesshomaru will teach you."

"Otay!" She scooted over the large bed to sit next to him, her small frame also propped up by his mass of pillows. She blushed as their arms touched, her body tingling at the sensation. _Rin likes sitting next to her future husband._

"Here," Sesshomaru reached over with his right arm to take a hold of her small wrist, shaking her from her thoughts. "R-I-N," he spelled it out in the air with her pointer finger, "Like that."

Rin bit her lip, "Ok. Rin will try by herselfs." She narrowed her eyes and concentrated heavily on getting the correct arches and movements, "Ne? Sesshy-maru? Good?"

"Sloppy," he replied, smirking over at her, "But correct. You'll improve over time."

"Ok," she beamed, clapping her hands. She looked to his bowl, "You didn't finish your soup."

"Not hungry," he replied with a yawn, pushing the tray off of his lap.

"Oh," Rin's gaze moved to the tray and the uneaten apple, her smile faltering. She then looked back to her future husband who was struggling not to fall asleep. "Oh." She shifted up and tucked the blankets in for him, "Sleepytime."

He rolled his eyes, laying down in his pillow, "Hn."

"Night Sesshy-kun," she murmured, moving up onto her knees. She hesitated for a moment, before leaning over to press a soft kiss on his cheek. _Just like her mommy does. _

"Goway," he mumbled in his sleep, turning over onto his side.

Rin blinked, his sentence incomprehensible. She took his tray and slid off of the tall bed, making her way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Mrs. Inuyasha's Mommy?" She called out, peaking over the tall counter in search of the beautiful older lady.

"Oh, hello dear," Izayoi came from the living room, "How did it go?"

"Goods, he ate a little bit of soups and then he taught me how to spell my name and thens!" She grinned as Izayoi knelt down to speak with her. "Then Rin," she leaned in and whispered into the woman's ear, "Rin kissed him."

Izayoi laughed, patting the girl's head, "Well now, you kissed him? Let's hope you don't get sick too!"

"Oh," Rin shrugged, "That's ok! Because it's Sesshy-maru's germs. Rin will love them like she loves Sesshy-maru."

Izayoi stifled her laughter as she took the tray and set it on the counter. "Oh Rin," she beamed at the young girl, "You'll make a wondrous daughter-in-law."

* * *

heh, young love :)

xoxo

paizley


	4. making her smile

Chapter 4

disclaimer: all that you recognize, i do not own.

long time no see interwebz! today is that last offical day of school so expect lots more updates to come :)

* * *

because for some goddamn reason, he liked to see her smile

* * *

Rin sang happily as her family walked with her to the school, skipping over the sidewalks as she rushed to the stone building. "Sesshy-maru is gradu-at-ating! Sesshy-maru is gradu-at-ating! He's a big boy now!"

Miroku rolled his eyes at his younger sister's antics, "Rin, just stop singing already," he mumbled, his hands in his pockets.

She turned to face him and stuck out her tongue, "Nuh-uh! Miroku-kun is just being a silly pants, Rin is the best at singing. Right?" She ran towards her dad, taking his hand, "Rin's going to be a famous-ist singer in the worlds one day right?"

He laughed, hoisting her up into his arms, "Right. So is that before or after you become an architect like your dad, a dog walker like our neighbor, a most handsomest businessman like Sesshomaru's father, or a stop-sign?" He sniggered as his wife elbowed him. "I'm just saying, she has a lot of aspirations."

"Hmm," Rin contemplated that for a moment, tapping her chin with her index finger, "Wells... Rin will be a singer first because then she can gets the most money in the world first and then buy all the dogs in the world and walk them everyday and thens she will build a business about dog walking and then design the dog walking building like daddy does!"

Her mom giggled, reaching over to fix her pigtails, "I believe you forgot to be about your stop sign job."

"Oh! Rin will be a stop sign now then!" She squirmed out of her dad's hold, running towards the red sign at the end of the sidewalk. "Look! Look!" She stood stiff, her hands against her side as she held her breath and her cheeks turned red.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Why is she so weird?"

"Come on son," his father lifted him up into his arms, grinning at his daughter's antics, "Let's go watch your sister's husband graduate elementary school."

* * *

Rin clapped her hands eagerly as the ceremony started, the principal of the school stepping forward to the podium to give a quick speech. "Greeting family and friends, today we celebrate the achievements of our fifth grade class. May they go forth and have great success in their future academic achievements..."

Rin's father raised a brow at his wife as the principal's speech went on, "They're taking this graduation ceremony rather seriously, aren't they?" He muttered, "What have they achieved so far? They're 11."

His wife giggled, laying her head on his shoulder, "Hush. Look at Rin, she's so proud!" She pointed to her daughter who was utterly entrapped by the speech, her gaze set on stage and on a certain silver haired boy.

"Hey," Miroku nudged Rin's shoulder with his finger, scooting down the bleacher to sit next to her.

"Hello Miroku-kun," she beamed, showing off her missing front tooth.

"So..." He drawled, setting his chin on his hand, "Sesshy-maru is graduating, eh?"

"Mmhmm," Rin nodded obediently, "He's a big boy now!"

"But Rin," he gave her a pointed look, enjoying the opportunity to tease her, "You understand that by Sesshomaru graduating, he's leaving this school, right? And he's going to another one, where you won't be for another few years."

Rin blinked, processing this new information. She gulped, her smile faltering, "Oh," she whispered softly, "Sesshy-maru is leaving Rin?" Her head cocked to the side as she considered that thought.

"Yeah. Who knows," Miroku shrugged, "Maybe he'll make other friends there. You know, maybe even other _girl _friends."

Rin shook her head, "Nuh-uh. Rin is Sesshy-maru's only girl friend! Sesshy-maru told Rin that he doesn't like any other girls because they're annoying and only want to play house. But Rin will play cops and robbers and doctors and tag and soccer with Sesshy-maru! So Rin is better, ne?" She looked back at her older brother, her brown eyes brimming with innocence.

"But what if they're prettier than you?"

Rin gasped, hurt by his statement. "Miroku!" She pushed him, "Don't say that! Rin is pretty!"

"No," he shook his head, "You're _cute_. Junior high girls though, they're pretty. They wear makeup and wear pretty uniforms with those skirts," he grinned, momentarily forgetting his train of thought, "And he might forget all about you when he sees them."

Her lips trembled, her eyes tearing, "R-Rin-chan has skirts," she murmured pitifully, "And sometimes, mommy lets Rin wear lipstick and eye color stuff. Rin... Rin can look pretty too."

He snorted, "Rin looks like a clown when she tries to wear make up. Plus, you're so annoying Rin, following him around everywhere he goes! He probably will be happy that he won't have to see you everyday." He raised his hands, "But hey, maybe I'm getting it all wrong here. Maybe you'll stay best friends forever and get married and have nine babies and six dogs. Butttt," he shrugged, "Soon he'll get into high school, and then university, and you'll always be one-step behind him. He might not be your Sesshy-maru forever."

Rin's eyes were watering now, "You're so mean!" She pushed him out of the way as she scrambled up to her parents, clinging to her mother's embrace as his father berated him, albeit quietly because the ceremony was ongoing.

After the ceremony ended, Rin joined her family outside as the audience mingled with one another and the newly graduated elementary students. She sighed as she spotted Sesshomaru exit the gym with his family, tugging onto her father's hand to indicate that she was going to look at the small flower garden on the playground.

"You sure squirt?" He bent down to speak with her, "Sesshy-maru is out now."

"Rin is sure." Her shoulder were down as she walked to the flowers, her stance dejected. She tried not to cry, struggling to deal with the possibility that perhaps she might not end up marrying Sesshomaru. And that hurt. It crushed her heart into pieces, because for so long, she believed that she was going to be married to him and have a happily ever after.

She kicked a rock with her sandaled feet, _meanie Miroku, _she thought, thinking back to what he said.

_He might not be your Sesshy-maru forever._

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he found Rin, himself dressed rather dapperly in a purple

graduation gown overtop his black suit. She was wearing that orange dress she seemed to wear every Monday, her hair tied up into pigtails as she looked solemnly at the sparse patch of overgrown weeds. "Rin," he called her name, watching as those brown eyes met his.

"Sesshy-maru," she stood up, brushing the back of her dress as she moved towards him. "Congratulations," she bowed her head, her tone solemn, "You're graduated-ed now."

"Graduated," he corrected her, "I have graduated." He frowned as he noticed the redness in her eyes, "You were crying." It was a statement rather than a question. He knew her too well to know when she had been crying. She cried easily, over the death of a flower, the crushing of a ladybug, or falling onto the pavement.

Rin stiffened, shaking her head, "No, don't be silly Sesshy-kun, Rin's just allergic to some flower or tree or dust."

He dismissed her lie, glancing up at the sky. "You're upset," he corrected her. "Why?" His sharp amber eyes narrowed as her mouth opened, "Do not lie to this Sesshomaru."

Rin grumbled, crossing her arms, "Don't be a meanie Sesshy-maru!" She was acting out now, taking her anger out on him. "If Rin-chan does not want to talk about it then Rin will not talk about it!"

He growled, forcefully taking a step-forward, "Then stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" She spun on her heel and turned away from him, her small chest huffing up and down in anger.

"For an eight-year old you're awfully mouthy." He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"For an eleven-year old," her small fists shook, "You're awfully mean!"

Sesshomaru smirked, walking around her until she faced him. "I thought we were friends." He raised his eyebrow, "The very best of friends even," he mocked her, "So why are you so annoying today?"

Rin glared at him, _annoying? _"No. Reason." She replied tersely, her shoulders tensing as she remembered her older brother's teasing from that morning.

_He might not be your Sesshy-maru forever._

"Liar."

Rin frowned, "No," she whined, "I'm not lying."

"Then why are you upset?" He asked, his tone soft now. "Rin," he pleaded, gently tugging her arm.

Her bottom lip quivered, her large eyes pooling with tears. She gave in, her feelings gushing out, "Sesshy-maru is graduated now. He's going to go to Junior High School next year, without Rin! So... so what if Sesshy-maru forgets about Rin-chan? What if Sesshy-maru forgets that, that... he's... _mine_."

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back from her arm, his cold eyes appraising her pitiful stance. "You think this Sesshomaru will forget Rin?"

She nodded, speaking slowly, "Miroku says I annoy you. That you'll like other people,"_ other girls_, she thought, terrified at that prospect. "A lot more than me."

He chuckled then, understanding her sour mood. "Rin," he took an object out of his pocket and handed it to her, "You can rest assured that this Sesshomaru will never forget _his_ Rin."

Rin blinked at the object that he pressed into her hand, "Sesshy?"

"Do you forget already, the first day we met?"

She giggled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, "You saved Rin from getting hurt." She pulled the plastic away from the object, "And Rin's sucker."

He watched as she toyed with the candy, her frown still present. And that's when it happened. For the first time in their three-year long relationship, for some goddamn reason, he leaned in and kissed her. Albeit not on the lips, they had yet to cross that threshold, but on her cheek. _Her oh so soft, rosy cheeks._ He smiled as the corners of her lips lifted, her brown eyes sparkling merrily at his touch. "Do not forget Rin, that you are very important to this Sesshomaru."

She nodded, jumping up to wrap her arms around him in a big hug. "Oh Sesshomaru! You're the bestest husband ever!"

And because he just made her happy again, he held his tongue, not commenting on her pet name. "Hn."

* * *

xoxo

paizley


	5. because they were jealous

Chapter 5

disclaimer: all that you recognize, i do not own

longer chapter this time :)

* * *

because they both were jealous

* * *

Rin grinned as Sesshomaru ran passed them on the field, deftly handling the soccer ball before shooting his third goal of the game. She clapped her hands wildly, cheering him on.

"So that's him?" Ayame asked as she took a seat, glancing over at her friend. She handed Rin a can of juice and a candy bar, "The infamous Sesshomaru?"

Rin beamed, thanking her friend, "Yup!" She waved her hands as he looked to the stands, catching his brief nod towards her direction.

"He's extremely good looking," Ayame noted, resting her chin on her hands, "So... he's your boyfriend, right?"

Rin blushed, "No," she laughed nervously, "He's just... Sesshomaru. He's like," she averted her gaze from the field, catching sight of her older brother flirting with a group of cheerleaders, "My big brother."

"Really?" Ayame raised her brow, "Because I don't see you drawing pictures of Miroku all over your notebooks."

"Ayame!" Rin whined, "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Suuurre," Ayame leaned against the back of the bleachers behind them, "I mean, come on Rin, what 'friends' have weekly picnics at a park, just the two of you, to catch up on life?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "We're just friends," She repeated in a low murmur, her heart squeezing as she spoke. "Besides," she shrugged, dejection hindering her bright spirit, "Why would he want to date me anyways? He's in high school. Me? I'm still in junior high school. And like you said, he's extremely good looking. He could have anyone he wanted. Why... why would he want me?"

"Because you're Rin." Ayame replied confidently, wagging her finger, "I bet you a crate of your favorite candy that you guys will get married one day and have tons of babies."

Rin giggled, shaking her head, "Don't be silly Ayame."

"I'm going to win." Ayame stood up as the game ended, taking her friend's hand, "And just to prove how much confidence I have in you two, you're going to go talk to him!"

"What?" Rin struggled to keep up with her friend, apologizing as she bumped into people on her way down the bleachers. "Talk to him about what?"

"I don't know," Ayame tapped her chin, skipping to the bleachers where the boys were congregating to replenish their fluids and congratulating each other, "Maybe tell him congrats for winning the game?"

Rin made a sound in the back of her throat, "Do I have to?" She moaned, gripping her friend's arm as they approached the bench. The guys were all so tall and intimidating, their looks ranging from devilishly handsome to absolutely breathtaking.

"Holy Kami, high school guys are hot," Ayame muttered, their steps slowing as they took in the scene in awe.

Rin bit her lip as a group of girls swarmed the bench, "And so are the girls."

"Oh," Ayame frowned, her eyes moving over their stylish outfits, "Damn. And I can't hate them because they look so cool."

"Ayame," Rin tugged on her friend's arm, her nerves getting the best of her, "Let's just go get something to eat-"

"No." Ayame grinned, spotting Sesshomaru look in their direction "Because your future husband just spotted you."

Rin's breath hitched as their eyes met, brown and amber, "I-"

"Hey! Rin!" Rin's eyes widened as someone called out her name, turning on her feet to spot her friend from class. "Oh, hi Kohaku!" She exclaimed, throwing him a friendly smile.

"Hey! Ayame," he grinned, bowing his head, "You guys here for the soccer tournament?"

"Yeah, Rin's boy-" Ayame coughed as Rin elbowed her, "Friend! Her friend was playing today."

"Awesome, my sister's playing on field B. She's killing it right now." He pumped his hand in the air, "You guys wanna check it out with me?"

"Um," Rin stuttered, her gaze moving back to Sesshomaru who now had a frown marring his beautiful face.

"Oh, actually," Ayame took over, "We were on our way home. We were just going to say our congrats to the team and get going, you know, study for the big math exam this week."

"Augh," Kohaku made a face, "I don't even want to think about that. Well in that case, see you guys Monday," he waved as he jogged away, leaving the two girls alone.

"Crisis averted," Ayame exclaimed, turning back to face the bench. "Whoa, who's that and where did she come from?" Ayame asked, watching as a tall girl wearing a coral pink blouse and high waisted shorts began to flirt with Sesshomaru.

Rin frowned, watching as the girl played with her long, curled hair, "I have no idea." She struggled to see Sesshomaru's face but it was hindered by the girl. "She's really pretty though."

"Meh, you're tons prettier." She took Rin's hand, "Come on, someone needs to let that girl know that he's taken." Ayame nearly pushed Rin towards them, catching the older girl's attention as Sesshomaru's attention shifted to Rin.

"Oh hello there," the older girl smiled, the greeting coated in sugar, "My name's Sara, are you two lost?"

"No actually," Ayame retorted, "My friend here," she gestured to Rin, "Would like to speak with Sesshomaru.

Sara smiled, her eyes cold as they appraised the young girl in front of her, "Who's this Sesshomaru-kun?" She asked, her hand wrapping around his muscled arm. "Your sister?"

Rin shrank back, _sister? _She met Sesshomaru's gaze, "Just a friend," she whispered, tearing away to look at the grass. _How could she ever compete with someone like her? _

"Rin," he gave a cold look to Sara, dismissing her from his presence, "Come." He turned away from the field and walked to the small park surrounding the field.

Rin gave a surprised look to Ayame, "Go!" Ayame exclaimed in a hushed whisper, nudging her to follow him.

Rin ran to catch up to her much taller friend, her mind running in a million directions. When she caught up to him she looked up at his ever impassive face, squinting from the afternoon sun to gauge his mood. "I uh... I wanted to tell you that you did a great job today, Sesshy-kun."

"Hn."

"And when you scored that last goal at the end? Everyone went crazy. It's no wonder you're the captain of the soccer team even though you're not a senior yet! I wish I was as great as you, but you know me, two left feet, ne?" She stopped talking as he turned to face her, her breath taken away at his intense amber gaze.

_He's... angry? _She stumbled back as he abruptly stopped walking, nearly tripping over her sandaled feet.

"Sit," he muttered, moving to sit on the grass, his back leaning against a tall tree.

Rin nodded, gingerly sitting in front of him, her legs bent and tucked to her side. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice hesitant, "Are you mad at me? For coming to your soccer game? Miroku said it would be ok, but maybe I shouldn't have come to talk to you after. I embarrassed you, didn't I?" She held her hands to her cheeks, "I'm sorry-"

"Enough." He sighed, taking a moment to relax. "I just wanted to get away from the noise."

"Oh!" Rin smiled, "Ok."

He watched Rin settle in the grass, playing with the flowers that were scattered in the lawn. "I liked your hair better when you were younger," he observed, leaning back onto his arms.

Rin laughed, "You mean when I wore pigtails? I'm not seven anymore."

"They looked cute," he murmured, shifting his gaze to the blue sky. The scene should have been relaxing, a quiet moment with a good friend, but he couldn't shake the unpleasant feeling brewing inside of him. "Tell me Rin," he began, eager to get to the bottom of things, "Who was that... boy_,_" he spat out in distaste, "Talking to you earlier?"

She frowned, crossing her arms, "Who?" She thought for a moment, "You mean Kohaku-kun?"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, _kun. _His nose crinkled, his amber gaze darkening with hate. _Here he was, jealous of a boy. _He sighed, _Kami, what she did to him. _

She shrugged, unaware of his black mood, "He's just Kohaku. He's in my class, his sister is Sango, she's on the girls soccer team. They were playing on the other field." She fell silent for a moment, taking her time to look over his appearance. He was wearing his team shirt, black with purple stripes on the shoulders, the number 7 printed across his chest. His hair was tied back, his athletic form - lean and strong - visible under his uniform. She struggled to contain the blush appearing on her cheeks. _He's just Sesshomaru, _she reminded herself, _just Sesshomaru. _

"Hn." His eyes moved over her petite form, lingering on those brown eyes that had enchanted him the very moment they had met. Today she was wearing a white polkadot dress that ended above her knees, revealing legs that were pale and toned from her dance classes. Her hair was loose, falling to her shoulders. She possessed a natural grace, with an air of playfulness and elegance.

_She would grow up to be a beautiful woman. _

He tore his gaze away from her, her soft voice cooing to a squirrel bringing him out of reverie. He growled, angry at himself for having such thoughts about Rin.

_She was still just a girl. _

Rin glanced back at Sesshomaru, "How... how about Sara?" Rin asked, hesitant to know the answer.

Sesshomaru snorted, "She's just another vacuous idiot who is more interested in her looks and inheritance than anything else."

Rin couldn't help but grin, _good, he didn't like her. _"Oh." Rin's fingers curled into the grass, giggling as she felt something climb up onto her fingers. "Hey," she exclaimed, lifting her hand from the ground to eye-level, "Look Sessh, it's a ladybug!"

"Hn," his lips curled up, watching as Rin played with the small insect before setting it free. _She was truly something special. _

"Ano," Rin crossed her legs, bringing her knees to her chest, "Sesshomaru," she hesitated,  
You're my best friend, right?"

He nodded slowly, _friend. _Sesshomaru smirked as he caught her curious gaze, _for now. _

"That means you tell me everything, right?" She licked her lips, blushing as she looked to the side, "So, so you would have told me if you had your first kiss, right?"

"Hn," his brows lifted, the question unexpected, "No."

"No?" Her heart squeezed, "Oh," she murmured softly, _of course he already had a first kiss. _

"I didn't tell you because it was you. Or have you already forgotten?"

"Wh-what?" She stumbled for her words, "I've never, we've never..." she trailed off, her eyes glittering as she remembered that moment. She was nine and it was her birthday. And her, being her bossy nine-year old self, had demanded Sesshomaru give her a kiss as a gift. It had been a brief touch of their lips, not even a full second. Rin giggled, shaking her head, "No, I meant a real kiss."

"I believe that was a _real_ kiss," he retorted, smirking as Rin narrowed her eyes. _How he enjoyed teasing her. _"For it did not occur in my imagination."

"I," she sighed, "Sesshomaru, you know what I mean. A real kiss, like in the movies, you know? Where it's raining, and there's a guy and a girl who are madly in love with each other and they just kiss," she grinned, clapping her hands together, "And it's beautiful."

Sesshomaru frowned, crossing his arms, "Have you had a 'real kiss' then?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the thought of someone other than himself touching _his_ Rin. _Like Kohaku, _he seethed, _did she kiss him? _

Rin shook her head, "No."

"And the reason you are bringing it up?"

She shrugged, her small shoulders lifting before falling into place, "I don't know, it's... it's silly."

"I'm sure it's not."

"I... ok, well the other day, the girls in class were talking about their first kisses and I realized, I don't have a story. I don't have a boy that gave me my first _real _kiss. And I can't help but wonder, if it's because it's me?"

"Don't be foolish," he murmured, "I'm sure there are plenty of boys out there who would like to help you with your problem."

Rin blushed, "But I don't want just _any _boy." _I want you._

"No?"

"No." She covered her face, "Just forget it. It was stupid. I shouldn't have said anything."

He considered it for a moment, before standing up. He held his hand up for Rin, helping her up as she glanced up at him, her face etched with confusion. "A real kiss," he murmured, his hand tilting her chin up, "If that's what you request, then so be it."

"B-but," she stuttered, her brown doe eyes surprised, "You can't just force it."

"Then I will begin by telling you about how you're my soul mate. How you are my other half, how you complete me. I will tell you that you are my light, my angel, my future wife. I will tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, that your eyes enchant me. I'll tell you how your smile is beguiling." His arm wrapped around her small waist, tucking her into his embrace. His voice was low now, his baritone making Rin melt, "I will tell you how your laugh makes me smile, how just thinking about your smile makes me happy. I will tell you how I'm going to dedicate my life to making you happy, how I'm going to be by your side forever."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered now, her eyes moist, clouded with emotion. _Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? _

But he could read her, he always could. _She's equally as enchanted, _he thought, his head lowering until their lips met.

Rin's fingers twisted into his shirt, her mind spinning, her legs turning into mush. _So this is a real kiss, _she thought, sighing happily as she moved up onto her tiptoes, her heart thumping against her chest. Eventually their lips parted, her mouth parted, still in disbelief. She blushed as she touched her lips, bashfully looking to the ground.

_He kissed me. _

It was like that thought hit her like a ton of bricks, _Sesshomaru actually kissed me. _Her head lifted to meet his gaze, _me? _

He smirked as she looked up at him, _you're mine, _he thought, his fingers playing with her hair. "I don't intend on letting any other man take you away from me, or have you forgotten already," he added playfully, "That I'm your future husband?"

She grinned, her inhibitions gone as she threw her arms around his shoulders, "I just knew you were a mushy gushy teddy bear under that tough exterior!" She giggled as she leaned back, her arms locked around his shoulders, "And just so you know," she leaned up onto her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "I won't let anyone know that the great Sesshomaru Takahashi has a soft spot for that annoying little girl who used to follow him everywhere he went."

He chuckled as he felt her kiss his cheek like she used to when they were younger, "Hn."

* * *

xoxo

paizley


End file.
